This invention relates to a replacement cover for a small internal combustion engine. While such a cover could be incorporated into a new engine, at present, engines are manufactured with non-transparent covers.
In the past, transparent engine covers have been used. The following prior art is known to applicant in this regard:
(1) U.S. Pat. No. D 244,760 to Phillips discloses a design for a model of a rotary Wankel engine which includes a transparent cover and a crank to rotate the engine.
(2) U.S. Pat. No. 2,269,035 to Neal shows a transparent window 9 for allowing viewing of the internal components of an internal combustion engine.
The main drawback of these prior art designs as concerns the instant invention is the fact that neither of them is intended to be installed in an engine other than for purposes of display. Phillips discloses a model of an engine which only rotates through a crank, not through combustion. Neal specifically discloses the following:
"Since the engine is for purely demonstrative or educational use, to show or disclose the operations of such machines, and not for normal power delivery or turning out appreciable work, it can be made very small and of very light weight."
With regard to another aspect of the instant invention, namely, the concept of a main crankshaft bearing with heat sinking structure, the following prior art is known to applicant:
(1) U.S. Pat. No. 1,108,761 to Kieser discloses a shaft bearing in a bearng box with fins.
(2) U.S. Pat. No. 2,220,061 to Dempsey discloses sheet metal disks forming fins for heat radiation.
(3) U.S. Pat. No. 2,352,206 to Kendall shows a bearing wherein the outer race support member includes cooling fins.
(4) U.S. Pat. No. 2,866,669 to Brennan discloses the use of aluminum fins in alternating relation with carbon bearings.
(5) U.S. Pat. No. 3,959,677 to Grieb discloses a heat sink in conjunction with a plastic motor housing subject to thermal distortion. A heat sink provides a surface for the motor shaft bearing.
Applicant also wishes to bring to the attention of the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office a remotely related device manufactured by Divnick International, Inc. of Berrien Springs, Mich. and marketed under the trademark "View-Eze." This device was conceived after the initial conception of applicant's invention and includes a clear plastic cover with main and auxiliary needle bearings and a fill port. This device includes none of the heat sinking, bearing sealing or lubricant accessing structure of applicant's invention and in view of its date of conception is not prior art. Incidentally, the "View-Eze" cover was only produced for a short period of time because its design was found to be unworkable since excessive heat build-up due to lack of bearing lubrication and heat sinking caused destruction of the cover under normal engine operating conditions.